Not Permitted
by Satan Abraham
Summary: There were several things that Kiyotaka Ishimaru did not like about Mondo Oowada: the way he leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the desk, his tendency to start fights, his vocabulary (or lack thereof), his motorcycle, his hair... Mondo Oowada was a delinquent, and Kiyotaka Ishimaru was not about to have it. [eventual ishimondo] [non-despair au]
1. Chapter One: Ishimaru

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was having a fairly decent day until Mondo Oowada ran into him, swore, shoved him to the side, and kept going.

No matter _how _late Oowada was for his next class, it did _not _excuse him for going that fast in the hallway, or for having such a complete disregard for others. Ishimaru pushed himself away from the wall and, straightening his uniform a bit, power-walked right after him. Oowada slowed down a little turning the corner, and that's when Ishimaru caught him.

He grabbed onto Oowada's arm, pulling him back. "What the _hell-_" Oowada started to say, and then he saw who it was. "Great. It's you."

"Me?" Ishimaru asked, a bit puzzled. But it didn't matter what Oowada thought of him, what did matter was that Oowada had been breaking rules. "You are not permitted to run in the halls."

"What? I wasn't running, that was just a fast walk! Fuck, you need to calm down," Oowada said, face twisting into a scowl. Ishimaru frowned, reaching for his booklet of detention slips. "Oh fuck no. You are _not _giving me one of those stupid-"

"I am," Ishimaru said, flipping it open. "One day, for two things that would have constituted a warning otherwise. One, for running in the halls. Two, for vulgarity in a school environment. Also, three, for having absolutely no regards for anyone's space but your own. Today after school. Unless you would prefer morning detention?"

"I would _prefer_ you getting out of my fucking face!" Oowada yelled, grabbing onto Ishimaru's uniform and pulling him, coincidentally, up to his face. Ishimaru's frown deepened and grabbed onto Oowada's wrists.

"Then perhaps you should let me go!" he snapped. He moved his hand away from Oowada's to check the 'afterschool detention' box, ripped it out of his booklet, and held it out to Oowada. "If you do not show up, I will know, as a second copy will be made. Now set me down or face further punishment!"

Oowada scowled, shoved Ishimaru away from him, and ignored the detention slip. Ishimaru scowled and turned around, tugging his uniform down and seeing an unfortunate Kazuichi Souda speeding through the halls. He saw Ishimaru's face and froze.

"There is _no_ running in the halls!" Ishimaru said, setting himself in front of Souda, who laughed nervously.

"Ah, yeah, so-"

"Detention after school today, thirty minutes," Ishimaru said, scribbling out a detention slip in little time. He tore the slip off and handed it to Souda, who stared at it, dumbfounded.

"Wha… but doesn't that make a warning?"

"Generally, yes. However, with the recent influx of students thinking that they may just run willy-nilly throughout the school building and simply get off with a warning is astonishing. Therefore, I have decided to be a bit less lenient in my punishments," Ishimaru said, turning and walking away, leaving Souda to stand there, staring at his detention slip like it was a particularly terrifying spider, or perhaps a disgusting slug.

Ishimaru paused to write the duplicate slips for his future reference – or whoever was doing detention today, he believed it to be him, but he would check, just in case – and stopped by the disciplinary office on his way to his next class. There were already a few others in there, Ikusaba must have found a few troublemakers as well. If he hadn't already been in danger of walking in just as the bell rung, he probably would have stayed to read them.

As it was, however, he just dropped off his slips and went to his next class, still a bit irritated. He would generally try to not let one classmate distract him, but there was something about Mondo Oowada that angered him.

Actually, there were several things about Mondo Oowada that angered him, including but not limited to: the way he leaned back in his chair and put his feet on his desk, not even caring what was being taught, the tendency he had to start fights, his vocabulary (or lack thereof), his motorcycle, his hair, his constantly messy appearance... Mondo Oowada was a delinquent, through and through, and Ishimaru did not care to associate with someone like that.

As he had thought, he was in charge of detention. He send Mukuro Ikusaba out to collect the ones that had decided to skip out – Mondo Oowada being one of them, of course – and watched.

Souda was sitting in the back row, back corner next to the window, fiddling with something. Ishimaru wasn't sure what it was. He would have to go over there and see if Souda was playing with something that was prohibited by the school rules – or, at the very least, the rules of detention – or just messing around with his hands, which also could be likely. Souda was quite fidgety sometimes.

Akane Owari was scowling, sprawled out in a chair near the middle of the room. When she had first come in, she'd laid herself across several chairs, and Ishimaru had had to tell her that it was one desk per student.

Mukuro Ikusaba came back then, holding Leon Kuwata by the collar of his shirt and tugging Mondo Oowada by his wrist. "I have them," she said. Ishimaru nodded to her.

"Thank you," he said. "You are free to leave for the evening. Remember, you have detention duty on Thursday."

She nodded back to him and turned, shutting the door behind her. Oowada scowled and stomped to the back, glaring at Souda, who jumped, dropped whatever he was messing with, and moved. Oowada took his seat, swinging his feet up on the desk. Kuwata, after what looked like extreme consideration, sat next to him.

Ishimaru immediately marched back and pushed Oowada's feet off of the desk. "Have some respect," he snapped, turning and walking back to the front.

At _exactly _the moment he turned around again, Oowada put his feet back on the desk.

Ishimaru walked right back, pushed the feet back to the floor and walked back to the front of the room.

Oowada's feet were on the desk again.

Ishimaru walked back and put them to the floor again.

Oowada's feet were, once again, _on the desk._

Ishimaru's tolerance level was lowering by the second. This time, when he marched back there, he pushed the feet off of the desk and stood beside Oowada, glaring at him the entire time. If he had to babysit Oowada, so be it. But he would _not _let him get away with breaking another rule.

After about half an hour had passed, someone tapped on his arm.

"_What?"_ Ishimaru snapped, whirling around to face Souda, who looked startled.

"I, ah, my times up, ya see," he said. Ishimaru looked at the clock.

"So it is. Feel free to leave. Do not run in the halls," he said, and Souda left, grateful. Ishimaru turned back to Oowada, half expecting his feet to be on the desk. But no, they weren't. Oowada was simply looking out the window. He looked more peaceful than he had any other time Ishimaru had ever seen him.

After another ten minutes, Ishimaru let Owari go. And then Kuwata.

Then it was just him and Oowada, Ishimaru standing with his arms at his side, watching Oowada, who was completely uninterested in him.

That is, until they'd been there for approximately an hour and a half. "How long do I have to be in here?" he asked.

"You would know that, had you taken your detention slip," Ishimaru said. Oowada stood up and headed for the front of the room. Ishimaru, thinking that he was just heading to leave – which was fine, he had not specified a time for Oowada's detention, he had simply forgotten and then, upon the time of the detention itself, he had decided that he would simply keep Oowada until Oowada asked to leave.

Then Oowada started pawing through detention slips, and Ishimaru could not have that.

"You are not allowed to touch those," he said, striding forward and grabbing onto Oowada's arm, pulling him back. Oowada jerked his elbow back and caught Ishimaru in the face. Ishimaru stumbled back a few paces, catching blood dripping from his mouth with his hands so that it would not stain his uniform. Before he could stop Oowada from finding his detention slip, the delinquent did.

"_Unspecified? _It's fucking unspecified. I could have left _whenever _I _goddam _wanted, and you kept me here for a _fucking hour and a half,_" Oowada said, turning on Ishimaru, who scowled.

"I kept you until you asked to leave," Ishimaru said. "You did not ask to leave for an hour and a half."

"I swear to God I'm going to kill you-"

"And receive another detention?" Ishimaru asked. Oowada took a step closer to him. "I can specify a time, you know. Such as with a different classmate, who did, actually, take their detention slip when I gave it to them."

Oowada scowled and threw a punch for Ishimaru's face.

Ishimaru ducked.

Oowada grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and Ishimaru twisted out of it, making for the door maybe a bit faster than he would have otherwise. He half expected Oowada to start calling things such as 'watch your back' or 'I'll come for you' or something such as that, but Oowada simply fumed and did nothing else.

It was a good thing, really. Ishimaru would already have quite the bruise on his face by tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay, so I know this has sort of been done to death, but I sort of wanted to try it out, because Ishimaru is definitely my favorite character and I wanted to write a multichaptered Dangan Ronpa fanfiction, so, here we are. Your average 'Ishimondo non-despair AU how the hell is this person going to make them friends without going the overdone route' fic. But it's going to be a lot of fun, and eventually a lot of fluff, too, so. Yeah.**

**There's that.**

**also you'll totally be able to tell which other character i'm infatuated with a little by who's being used as a secondary character most often yeah**


	2. Chapter Two: Ishimaru

Ishimaru looked in the mirror, scowling, prodding the bruise on his jaw and wincing. It looked horrible, and it didn't feel too good, either. How was he supposed to be an upstanding citizen, and show an example for his classmates when he looked like he'd been in a fight? Fighting was prohibited, and…

Either way, he was going to be late for his disciplinary meeting if he dallied in his bathroom any longer. He hurried out, wiping water off of his face with an extra towel and dropping it on his desk. Normally he would put it away with a bit more care, but he really was running late.

He was five minutes early to the disciplinary committee meeting. Mukuro Ikusaba was already there, reading a book about military tactics in the nineteenth century. Ishimaru had recommended it to her.

She saw his face and raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing, Ikusaba-kun," he said, faking a laugh. He glanced around. He always wished that more people would come to their meetings; he had posted signs saying that the Disciplinary Committee was looking for members, but so far it was only himself and Ikusaba. It was sad, but both of them were more than enough to handle it. Hope's Peak was not a large school, after all, and a Super High School Level Hall Monitor and a Super High School Level Soldier would be more than enough to handle a few Super High School Level Miscreants.

She nodded, not pushing the issue. "Are there any people who had double yesterday?"

"Oowada-kun," Ishimaru said, sucking on the inside of his mouth where he'd busted it open on his tooth. "Put him down for an hour."

"It isn't just because you don't like him, right?" Ikusaba asked. Ishimaru blinked, horrified.

"Of course not! He assaulted a hall monitor. He earned it," Ishimaru said, bending over to watch as she carefully lettered out a detention slip in her precise, uniform writing.

"Do you want me to take detention today?" she asked, and Ishimaru shook his head.

"No. You have it tomorrow and the day after. If you were to take one of my days, it would throw the entire schedule off track," Ishimaru said. He glanced at the clock. "I trust that you have nothing else to report?"

She nodded and put one of the copies of the detention slip in her pocket. "I'll give it to him."

"Thank you," Ishimaru said. He held the door open for her as they exited the neat, albeit a bit small, disciplinary committee meeting room. "Try to recruit a few more members today, alright?"

She nodded, moving away, and Ishimaru turned to go make sure that everyone was awake before their first class started. Oowada was still asleep, as usual, and Ishimaru spent a good five minutes banging on his door before he answered, hair flowing free and a scowl on his face.

"The fuck are you doing here?" he muttered.

"Class starts in-" Ishimaru checked his watch. "Fifteen minutes. Be sure to be ready and on time."

He then moved on, knocking on every door and waking everyone up. Most of them who were still asleep cursed at him, a few apologized and sighed, Hagakure didn't even open the door. Ishimaru would have kept knocking, but he was on a tight schedule and couldn't spend more than five minutes knocking on every door.

Class that day went by as it always did – Saionji, Hagakure, and Enoshima joined Oowada in detention, Ishimaru catching Hagakure sleeping in a closet when he was supposed to be elsewhere, Ikusaba catching Saionji terrorizing poor Tsumiki, and Ishimaru having to tell Enoshima to stop throwing rolled up pieces of paper and old, crusty nail polish at Asahina more than five times.

It was set to be quite the detention, actually. Hagakure would be easy to handle – he would probably sleep until Ishimaru said that he could go. Saionji would complain and make a few comments, but she would be fine for the most part. Enoshima was a wild card. And Oowada… well, Ishimaru had heard that he hadn't taken the news of being in detention again very well, so he would probably be difficult as well.

Hagakure was the only one who actually showed up. "How's it goin'? I just have to be here for half an hour, right?"

Ishimaru nodded, and Hagakure flopped down in a chair near the middle and tipped his head back. He was asleep within minutes.

Ikusaba showed up a few moments later, toting Oowada and Saionji and with Enoshima a few steps behind her. "I have them," she said. She darkened a little when she looked back at Enoshima. "I told her that her time was cut down by half."

"W-what?" Ishimaru asked. Enoshima crossed her arms and looked defiant. "That isn't quite tru-"

"It is," Enoshima said. Oowada scowled and pulled his arm from Ikusaba's grip.

"Just want to fuckin' get this over with already," he muttered, shouldering his way into the room and taking the seat he had used yesterday. He looked straight at Ishimaru. "And just so you know, it was a goddam accident, so I shouldn't even be here."

Ishimaru simply scowled and stood at the front of the room, watching. Everything went as he had expected, and Enoshima didn't even make that much of a fuss, just sat in the back of the room and studied her nails. He did end up having to wake Hagakure, who started snoring ten minutes into detention, but other than that, it was fairly peaceful.

Soon it was just him and Oowada. Oowada was staring at the clock, tapping his fingers on the desk restlessly and clenching and unclenching his jaw.

As soon as the hour was up, Oowada was out of his seat.

"I haven't dismissed you," Ishimaru said.

"The hour's up. I'm out of here, unless that's against Super High School Level Tightass's rules," Oowada snapped. Ishimaru crossed his arms and took a few steps forward so that he was just a few steps away from Oowada. Funny. He hadn't quite noticed just how much taller Mondo Oowada was than him until now.

"What're you gonna do? Stick me back in fucking detention? I'm out of here," Oowada said, grabbing onto the front of Ishimaru's shirt. Ishimaru, wrenched himself away, straightening his uniform.

"You have to be dismissed by the detention monitor to leave!" he said, eyebrows drawing together. "I was about to dismiss you, but you apparently couldn't wait another damn minute to leave! Perhaps if you would just behave and follow school rules, you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!"

"I was followin' school rules! It was just a fucking accident! I told you that! I didn't mean to bruise up your face, though I'm feeling like I want to now! I will if you don't get out of my goddam way," Oowada said. He was yelling now. They both were. Ishimaru straightened his spine, tried to make himself taller, tried to erase the five inches Oowada had on him.

"And then you'll have detention tomorrow, too!" Ishimaru snapped back. "You need to learn that not everything revolves around you! All you do is mess around with your motorcycle and come late to class without your work done and disturb others and scare girls and try to skip out on detention and run through the halls and-"

"Shut the fuck up," Oowada snapped. "You're not much better, you know. Your entire goddam day is scheduled to make everyone else fucking miserable. All you do is march around with your military girlfriend and give people detention. It's fucking annoying as hell. Now move."

With that, he grabbed onto the front of Ishimaru's uniform and pushed him roughly into a desk, stalking out the door, hands shoved deep in his pockets, grumbling all the while.

Ishimaru picked himself up and debated giving Oowada another detention, then decided that it wasn't quite worth it. He needed to go make use of the library before it closed, anyway, and writing up a detention slip that would only make the situation worse – and, to be honest, he had given people just warnings for more – would cut into his library time. He studied in his room, of course, but the library was a valuable resource that he should not waste.

Still, something had to be done about Mondo Oowada.

* * *

**And here we go! This fic is still an immense amount of fun to write, I have to say. This chapter's a little shorter than the first one, but the first chapter is always longer than normal-sized chapters.**


	3. Chapter Three: Ishimaru

"Take care with the detention, Ikusaba-kun," Ishimaru said as Mukuro Ikusaba left their meeting room. She nodded to him and then he was alone. He straightened up the table a bit, getting some slips ready to put into files and some doubles ready to be incinerated.

He was to tutor Aoi Asahina today in the library. He made it a point to tutor one student one day after school every week, and this week it was Asahina. Ishimaru had to admit, he was not upset about this week's student. He liked Asahina – he liked her drive, mostly, she was determined and very skilled at anything athletic. According to the application she'd submitted, however, she was having some trouble with math.

They had set to meet at four-thirty, but he'd wanted to get set up by four, so he hurried back to his room to grab his books and stopped by the cafeteria to snag a quick snack before their session started. He was up there by three-fifty, and spent a few minutes finding a good table away from Fukawa, who was drooling behind a bookshelf. Ishimaru knew from experience that this seriously distracted some of the students he tutored.

Asahina rushed into the library two minutes late. "I'm sorry I'm late!" she said cheerfully. She clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh, that was too loud."

Ishimaru managed a smile. "No matter," he said. "We may have lost a few minutes, but you're a bright girl."

She smiled at him and sat down next to him, putting her bag on the floor and pulling out her books. "I was talking to Sakura-chan," she said. "She has a tournament coming up and I wanted to wish her good luck."

"I see," Ishimaru said, shifting a little. Asahina seemed to be a lot better at small talk than Ishimaru himself was, and it was making him slightly uncomfortable. He changed the subject to something he knew a bit more about. "Now, on your application you stated that you are having difficulty with math."

"Yeah," Asahina said, nodding. "I just don't understand… well, any of it, really. Mostly all of this… all of this long division! I mean, with numbers it's fun, but once you add in the x's..."

"Ah, it takes some paper, and some time to get used to, but it is simple enough," Ishimaru said. "Would you like to do a few sample problems?"

"That would help," she said, chewing on the end of her pencil. Ishimaru turned his notebook to a fresh page and took a sample problem from the book. He pushed the notebook over to her.

"Remember, we only divide by the first term," he said. "Which is x to the second."

"Just by the first term?"

"Just by the first term."

"Alright… so… dividing exponents, it's like minusing them, right?" she asked, and Ishimaru nodded.

"Subtracting them, yes," he said, and she hesitantly penciled it in on the top.

"Now is where I don't really get it. Do you just go on to the next one?"

"No," Ishimaru said, shaking his head. "Multiply both terms by your answer. The first one is, if you did it right, the same as the term you divided. You will combine the second term, after it has been multiplied, of course, with the second term of your polynomial."

"Ah," Asahina said, the end of her pencil finding its way into her mouth again. "So… like this?"

"Perfect," he said, nodding. She did have nice handwriting. It was a bit big, but he could read it. "Now, before you combine them, you're going to want to change the signs of the bottom two – the first one becomes negative, yes, and the second positive, you –"

He was cut off by a loud noise outside of the library and someone yelling that sounded suspiciously like Oowada. He froze.

"A-are you okay?" Asahina asked, and Ishimaru set his face in a scowl.

"Excuse me," he said. "I will be back soon."

"No, it's okay! I think I get it now, really!" she said, packing her books back into her bag. "I think I'll take this back to my room so that I can work in quiet!"

Ishimaru nodded, still tense. "Contact me if you need more help," he said. "I apologize for our session ending prematurely."

"It's fine!" she said, squeezing out the door and rushing past whatever commotion was outside. Ishimaru marched over to the door and flung it open, hitting Oowada in the back. He whirled around, glaring.

"Fucking hell," he spat. "Of course it's you."

"What is going on?" Ishimaru asked. "A library is a place for quiet, and study, and it is hard for students to study if there is so much noise!"

Byakuya Togami, who looked absolutely furious, crossed his arms. "This imbecile was threatening me," he said. "I suggest you do your job and put him away where he belongs."

With that, he breezed past Ishimaru and into the library. Ishimaru heard a yelp – he'd probably found Fukawa – and focused his attention back on Oowada.

"What is going on?" he repeated. He glanced around. A table that had previously held cheap books discarded by the library had been flipped, books scattered across the hallway. "Do you really have such little regard for anyone other than yourself? People are trying to study and work hard in there, and you are out here destroying school property!"

"Fuck off!" Oowada snarled. "That prick did it, not me, he was bitching about me being in his way or something and I told him to shut the fuck up or have me shut him up and he threw the goddam table at me!"

"Doubtful," Ishimaru said. "However, you should not have-"

"Oh, bullshit," Oowada said. Faster than Ishimaru could comprehend, Oowada had him shoved against a wall, knuckles digging uncomfortably into his skin. "If it was anyone else you'd make us pick 'em up and be on your fucking way. But since it's me you're going to give me another goddam detention for something you didn't even see, and I'm not going to be able to do a single fucking thing unless I beat your ass into the ground right now."

"That would just cause more detention," Ishimaru said, keeping his voice even. But he was angry, so angry he didn't even have the room in his head to be scared. "And I was not going to give you a detention. I was simply going to request you help me pick these up-"

Oowada laughed a short bark of a laugh and pushed him harder against the wall. Ishimaru was finding it hard to breathe now, and did the only sensible thing.

He pried Oowada's hands off of him and hit Oowada in the face.

Oowada froze for about two seconds before his instincts kicked in and he drove his shoulder into Ishimaru's chest, forcing the breath out of him and knocking him back into that wall. Ishimaru wriggled, kicking and trying to get some breathing room, eventually managing to shove Oowada away from him.

Forgetting about absolutely everything except how _damn angry _he was at Oowada, he tackled the taller boy. He may not have been quite as strong as Oowada, but he was not a weakling. He managed to knock Oowada to the ground, and Oowada grabbed onto his wrists and kneed him in the stomach, rolling over to pin Ishimaru to the floor and a few books. Ishimaru gritted his teeth and wriggled, trying to work himself free.

Oowada was breathing heavily, hands clenched tightly around Ishimaru's wrists and knees pushing into his sides. Ishimaru was breathing heavily as well, effectively pinned.

It was silent for a few minutes while the both of them tried to catch their breath, and then Ishimaru brought his knees up and knocked one of Oowada's knees away from him. Oowada lost balance and fell, landing half on Ishimaru, half on the overturned table. Ishimaru should have just left quickly, hoping that he wouldn't have too much bruising from this encounter. But Oowada had always gotten under his skin, and he wanted nothing more than to win this battle.

So, he pushed Oowada off of him and aimed a punch for his face. Oowada dodged, grabbing onto Ishimaru's collar and throwing him back to the floor. Ishimaru caught himself on his hands and snagged Oowada's shirt, pulling him down from his sitting position.

And then Oowada was gone and Ishimaru sat up, dazed. Nekomaru Nidai had pulled Oowada up, locking his arms behind his back. Before Ishimaru could contemplate this new development, he was pulled up roughly as well, two slim but strong arms under his, holding him in place. He went completely still, totally and utterly aware of what could only be Akane Owari's breasts pushing into his back.

"Did he attack you?" Nidai barked, and Ishimaru hesitated.

"I didn't fuckin' attack him," Oowada grumbled. "He hit me first."

"You pushed me into the wall!"

"Yeah, but you hit me first."

"You started this two days ago when you pushed me into those lockers, and then when you elbowed me in the face," Ishimaru retorted.

"Both of those were fucking accidents, dumbass," Oowada said. Owari sighed, shifting her position.

"Can we just drop them off at detention or whatever? I thought we were going to go out to get something to eat," she said. Nidai nodded. Ishimaru swallowed.

"W-wait, I can't go to detention. I run detention. Well, not today, of course, it is Ikusaba-kun's day, but-"

Oowada cut him off. "Fighting's against school rules, ain't it? I know I've been in for fighting. And you were fighting pretty hard."

"But… I…" Ishimaru's mouth was dry. He didn't know how to process this. He felt tears sting the corners of his eyes and tried to force them back down, digging his fingernails into his palms to try and control his emotions. He didn't get detention. _He didn't get detention he was a good student and good students did not get detentions, especially detentions for fighting. _"I don't…"

His voice was small. He was shaking, and he could tell that he was going to cry soon and he wanted it all to stop, he wanted to be back in the library with Asahina, teaching her how to divide polynomials. That had been nice. He had been enjoying that, and then Oowada had to ruin that for him.

"Let's leave that for the headmaster to decide," Nidai said. Ishimaru nodded. The headmaster would understand; of course he would, Ishimaru had a perfect record and of course the headmaster would understand and suspend or expel Oowada and then Ishimaru could study with Asahina and perhaps Oogami as well, he liked Oogami well enough, he could study and with Oowada gone the rest of the school would be more well-behaved, of course it would, Oowada being gone would solve everything and then Ishimaru could have the high school life at Hope's Peak he'd wanted.

* * *

**Ah, sorry this didn't get done yesterday, but I had a lot of science to do, so I decided to bump it to today!**

**Either way, I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter Four: Oowada

Ishimaru sat as straight as he could in the hardbacked chair in the headmaster's office, staring straight ahead, hands clenched into fists at his side.

Oowada, of course, was slumped down, arms crossed, foot tapping restlessly. He thought that this was a colossal waste of time – just stick the both of them in detention and be done with it. They didn't need to have this stupid discussion with the headmaster, they could just have Ikusaba write up a detention slip for a few days. Easy as that.

But, of course, like the little bitch he was, Ishimaru wouldn't accept that. It was like he didn't get that he'd broken a rule and not going to detention made him a hypocrite. Now they were going to have to sit here for a hell of a long time and listen to a lecture on top of detention. Total fucking bullshit.

Although Ishimaru's reaction was making this almost worth it. The kid was almost _crying _– how old was he? And crying over a detention? You'd think he was six.

The headmaster entered the office then, striding quickly and confidently over to his desk. He sat down, fingers laced, and looked at them.

"They told me that the two of you were fighting," he said. Ishimaru opened his mouth, then closed it again, swallowing. The headmaster switched his gaze exclusively to the hall monitor. "I assume it was self-defense?"

"Technically," Ishimaru mumbled. Oowada scowled.

"That's bullshit and you know it," he snapped. "You coulda just pushed past me and picked up those goddam books, but instead you decided to hit me. Your fault."

"If you wouldn't be such a delinquent, we wouldn't have this problem!" Ishimaru said, glaring straight at him. Oowada had to admit, as irritating and lame as the hall monitor was, his glare, with those bright red eyes, was kind of disturbing.

Jin Kirigiri cleared his throat and Ishimaru's attention went straight back to him.

"I apologize," he said, staring straight at the dark wood of the desk. "I- I must be sick. No, there is no excuse for my actions. I-"

"Stop," Oowada said. His scowl deepened. "Just stick us in detention for a week and call it good. It's what he would've done if it was anyone else, but he made such a scene that those two idiots had to bring us here."

"I cannot have detention on Tuesdays and Wednesdays," Ishimaru said, voice barely a whisper. "Ikusaba-kun is busy then. I need to watch over detention on those days."

"There are only two Disciplinary Committee members?" Jin Kirigiri said. Ishimaru nodded. Oowada snorted.

"'Course there are only two of 'em. Nobody else gives a shit," he said. "Just this dumbass and his military girlfriend. That's all there is."

"I have asked more," Ishimaru said. "Fujisaki-kun seemed slightly interested, but…"

Oowada shook his head. "Fujisaki's just polite," he said.

"Then we'll have Oowada join the Disciplinary Committee," Jin Kirigiri decided, leaning forward.

Oowada's and Ishimaru's _"What?_" was loud enough to hear throughout the entire school.

"He'll ruin everything!" Ishimaru said. "He- he-"

"I don't wanna be stuck with some loser like him," Oowada said, aware of how childlike he sounded. "Especially doing some sort of fucking disciplinary shit."

"It's that or detention, Ishimaru," Jin Kirigiri said. "Which would you rather?"

Ishimaru's jaw tightened.

"Detention goes on your permanent record, which, I believe would be spotless before now. Are you sure you want to give that up?"

"Oowada-kun can be on the Disciplinary Committee," Ishimaru said, after a brief pause. Oowada sighed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he said. "You take his side, and now I'm stuck with him for God-knows-how-long. Jesus Christ. I woulda taken that week of detention like _that_, and I don't even know what him and the girl do!"

"I'll leave that for him to explain," Jin Kirigiri said. "The two of you may leave."

As soon as they were out of the headmaster's office, Ishimaru turned to Oowada. "Every morning, sans Sunday, we meet at six-thirty in our meeting room. I suppose I should show you that as well – also, you may want to help me wake up other students around seven. I will sort out a schedule so that you can watch over your fair share of detentions. Ah, and I will have to get you your own booklet of detention slips –"

"Shut the fuck up," Oowada snapped, stalking away. Ishimaru hurried after him.

"Oowada-kun, I don't like this any more than you do, but we need to make the best of this!" he said. He managed to snag Oowada's sleeve and began pulling him away from the dorms and toward club rooms. "You aren't acquainted with Ikusaba-kun either, are you? We have much to do!"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Ishimaru paused and looked back at him. "Of course not. You are the last person I would choose to join the Disciplinary Committee. You're rude, and inattentive, and you don't think about anyone but yourself. I doubt you've had to take responsibility for anything in your life."

"You're full of shit," Oowada said. "What do you know about real responsibility?"

"School is a very real responsibility!" Ishimaru protested. "Our future relies on how we do in school, and as well as being responsible for myself, I choose to be responsible for the rest of you by being the head of the Disciplinary Committee and tutoring students once a week. A tutoring session which you, by the way, interrupted."

"Oh," Oowada said. "That why Asahina left in such a hurry?"

"Yes," Ishimaru said. "I was teaching her to divide polynomials. But that's not the point! The point is, I have homework to attend to and you still do not have your detention booklet!"

Oowada rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered. "Just get me the stupid thing so I can go do something productive."

"I highly doubt anything you'd be doing would be more productive than this," Ishimaru said. He pulled Oowada into a rather small, cramped room with a whiteboard on one wall, the days of the week listed on one side, two names on the other. He grabbed a whiteboard marker from the table and wrote 'Mondo Oowada, Super High School Level Gang Leader' underneath Ikusaba's name and title. On the other side, he looked at the days of the week.

"I shall figure out the schedule later," he decided. "Frankly, I don't trust you with watching over detentions."

"Just give me the damn booklet so I can leave," Oowada said. Ishimaru nodded.

"Oh, of course- just over here," Ishimaru said, pulling a small booklet of detention slips out of a file cabinet. He walked over and slapped the booklet into Oowada's hand. "Use it wisely."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Oowada said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**every so often there'll be an Oowada chapter just to shake things up. but probably not often, because Ishimaru is way easier to write.**


	5. Chapter Five: Ishimaru

It was 6:15 A.M. Kiyotaka Ishimaru had been standing outside of Mondo Oowada's door for fifteen minutes, pounding on it relentlessly. "Oowada-kun!" he yelled. "Wake up!"

After five more minutes, Oowada answered the door, still half-asleep. "The fuck do you want?" he mumbled around a toothbrush.

"It is nearly time for our Disciplinary Meeting," Ishimaru said. "I have come to wake you."

"God damn it," Oowada said. "Forgot about that stupid thing. Alright."

He moved to head out, but Ishimaru blocked him. "Put on your uniform! You cannot expect to be a respected member of the Disciplinary Committee if you show up like that. Imagine what troublemakers like Saionji-kun and Kuwata-kun would think! They would-"

"I got it, I got it, shut the hell up already," Oowada said, heading back into his room. Ishimaru followed him. "What are you doing in here?"

"Making sure that you don't just go back to sleep," he said. Oowada rolled his eyes.

"I was already up, dumbass," he said. Ishimaru stood by the door, arms crossed over his chest, and glared as Oowada got his uniform on. His tie was sloppy, half of the buttons were buttoned wrong, and he spent so much time on his hair that they were ten minutes late. "There. Happy now?"

"We're late!" Ishimaru said, grabbing onto Oowada's sleeve and pulling him toward the club room. Oowada let himself be pulled, which was a relief – if he hadn't, it probably would have taken them another ten minutes to get there.

Ikusaba was there already, of course; she was always punctual. She nodded to Ishimaru, who gave her a nod back.

"Ikusaba-kun, Oowada-kun will be joining us in the Disciplinary Committee for an unknown period of time," he said. "Oowada-kun, this is I-"

"I know who she is," Oowada snapped. "She drags me to detention every other day, how the hell would I not know here?"

Ishimaru scowled and glanced at Ikusaba. "Do you have anything to report?" he asked, keeping his voice even. "Did detention go well yesterday?"

"As well as it usually does," Ikusaba said. She glanced at Oowada. "Can I talk to you once he leaves?"

"I'm gone," Oowada said, heading for the door. Ishimaru's scowl deepened.

"Begin waking up Hagakure-kun! It takes about half an hour!" he called after Oowada, who waved him off. Ishimaru turned back to Ikusaba. "Yes?"

"What went on yesterday?" Ikusaba asked. "I heard from Akane-san that Oowada-kun and you got in a fight. And, from the state of your face…"

She gestured toward his face and he winced. "It… it's complicated, Ikusaba-kun. Don't worry about it," he said. "He knocked over some books and it got out of control. I displayed behavior inappropriate for a hall monitor. Forgive me."

He hurried out, hands at his side with his fingernails biting deep into his palms. She'd gotten him thinking about it again and now he was so frustrated with himself he was close to tears. He wished that it wasn't like this. He wished that Oowada would just stop, either by dropping out or becoming a better student.

No, no, he should not wish someone to drop out. He should wish that Oowada would transfer, instead. What sort of title was Super High School Level Gang Leader, anyway? How in any way could that benefit society?

Perhaps he should help Oowada wake up his classmates – no, no, he couldn't do that. He had a feeling that if he were to look at Oowada, he would possibly burst into tears. And he had no intention of crying in front of Oowada. He'd come close yesterday. He'd come close yesterday, but there was only one more day until the weekend and then he could bury himself in schoolwork. There would be the brief Disciplinary Meeting on Saturday, of course, but it never took very long.

He was thinking so much about this that he didn't even notice the princess hurrying in the opposite direction and ran straight into her, knocking her to the ground. "Oh- I apologize!" he said, bowing. She picked herself up and brushed herself off, sending a smile his way. "I was simply going about my Disciplinary Committee duties and did not see you. I apologize again, princess."

"Ishimaru-san," she said. He looked at her, standing straight again. "It is most certainly alright! You looked to be deep in thought. Although, this Disciplinary Committee sounds quite interesting. Perhaps we could discuss it over breakfast?"

He noticed her glance behind her and saw Souda a few feet away. He wasn't sure what was going on between the two of them, but he nodded.

"Would you like to escort me?" she asked, looking pointedly at his arm. He jumped. He should have caught that. She was a princess, and although physical contact was generally frowned upon in the hallways, she was a princess and therefore had more authority than the Disciplinary Committee.

He held out his arm and she took it. He admired her step; she stepped with a purpose, her back straight and moving elegantly. She wasn't slow, either, and they made it to the cafeteria in a good amount of time.

Once they got their food, Sonia steered him over to a table with Gundam Tanaka and Chihiro Fujisaki sitting at it. She sat down next to Tanaka, leaving the chair next to Fujisaki open.

"Tanaka-kun, Fujisaki-kun," Ishimaru said, nodding to them before sitting down. Fujisaki was trembling. Tanaka's face was covered with his scarf, which Ishimaru was fairly certain not school-regulation. 'Tanaka-kun, be sure to take the scarf off before classes begin! It would not do for you to get in trouble for something as small as that!"

Tanaka glared at him and then he heard a squeak.

Ishimaru was fairly certain that he told Gundam Tanaka to leave his hamsters in his room at least once a week.

Ishimaru was almost as certain that Gundam Tanaka didn't listen to him at all, and in fact had the hamsters out every single day.

He'd have to start showing up at Tanaka's door every morning to watch him get dressed and make sure that he didn't hide hamsters anywhere on his person.

"Tanaka-kun," he said. "Put your hamsters back on your room."

Tanaka pulled off his scarf, revealing no hamsters. Ishimaru stood up and walked around to look at his uniform, to see if there were any suspicious lumps. No… no, he didn't see any, but he still heard the hamsters.

His gaze turned to Fujisaki, who trembled more.

"Fujisaki-kun!" he said, straightening himself. "Give me the hamsters!"

Fujisaki was about to cry, it looked like, but Ishimaru was going to get those hamsters if it was the last thing he did.

"The hamsters," he said sternly. Fujisaki directed his gaze down and pulled four hamsters out of his laptop bag. Tanaka snatched them back and put them in his scarf. "Take them back to your room."

Tanaka sulked out of the room, hamsters in his arms, muttering something about 'Four Great Dark Gods of Destruction need to be on me at all times' and 'They will get lonely' and, Ishimaru was fairly certain, 'If that happens, the world as we know it will be destroyed.'

Sonia was looking at him with what could either be reverence or disgust. "Ishimaru-san!" she said. "You handled that well. I enjoy Tanaka-san's company – he is rather intriguing, I must admit – but that was admirable! Is there a way that I can join your Disciplinary Committee?"

"Yes!" Ishimaru said, face breaking out in a grin. He glanced at the clock. "We do not have time at the moment to get you your detention booklet and name written up on the board, but perhaps at lunchtime?"

"That sounds most agreeable!" Sonia agreed.

With both Sonia Nevermind and Mukuro Ikusaba as Disciplinary Committee members, he could deal with Mondo Oowada.

* * *

**There was going to be this great argument between Oowada and Ishimaru today, but I totally forgot what it was about so I decided to have the 'Sonia joins Disciplinary Committee' subplot happen first.**

**On another note, I started shipping Ishimaru and Sonia.**

**But this will still be Ishimondo by the end of it. I just might have to write a Ishisonia oneshot at one point. **


	6. Chapter Six: Ishimaru

At lunch, he ran into a problem.

Sonia had a previous engagement, so she had just stopped by the Disciplinary Committee room so that he could hand her the detention booklet and tell her about the morning meetings. He was writing her name up on the board when it happened.

"How long are you gonna keep doing this?"

Ishimaru jumped in spite of himself and turned around to face Mondo Oowada, who was scowling. He could see Leon Kuwata out in the hall, too, as well as Chihiro Fujisaki. "Excuse me?" Ishimaru asked. Oowada took another step into the room, scowling.

"I said, how long are you gonna keep makin' me do this fucking stuff? I don't want to be here. You don't want me to be here. Just tell the goddam headmaster that I'm doing stuff," Oowada said. Ishimaru blinked.

"I couldn't do that," he said. "It is my duty-"

"Shut the fuck up about your duty!" Oowada said. "I'm sick of it! You just stomp around with your little Disciplinary Committee Harem-"

"_Disciplinary Committee Harem?"_

"-and give detentions out to anyone who looks like they might be thinking of doing something against your fucking rules!" Oowada finished angrily. Ishimaru, still flushing a bright red from his 'harem' comment, found his voice to reply.

"First of all, I do _not _have a harem. There are just as many males in this Committee as there are females. Secondly, you have been part of the Disciplinary Committee for _half of a day_. If you cannot deal with some sort of responsibility for that little bit of time, I suggest you look into being homeless as a profession," Ishimaru said. Oowada's scowl deepened. "I am not letting you get out of this, as much as I would like to deal with you as little as possible. If you hadn't-"

"If _I _hadn't? This whole goddam mess is your fucking fault! You hit me, asshole!" Oowada said.

"Would you let me speak?" Ishimaru asked, eyebrows drawing together as he scowled. The two of them were inches apart now, Ishimaru's hands balled into fists at his sides, shoulders squared and feet planted on the floor, Oowada with his arms crossed over his chest and one knee bent slightly.

"What?" Oowada snapped. Ishimaru took a deep breath, organizing his thoughts quickly so that his argument was as precise as possible, now that Oowada had given him this opportunity to do so.

"I do not like this any more than you do," Ishimaru said, speaking slowly, enunciating, noticing the muscles in Oowada's jaw twitch. "However, we have been instructed to do so, and I will not-"

"Oh for the love of fuck, think for yourself every once in a while!" Oowada blurted out, apparently unable to keep quiet for more than two minutes. "So the bastard told you to put me on the fucking Committee. If you don't want to, then just _don't."_

"It was either that or de-"

"Oh, because it would be the end of the world if the Super High-"

"I _cannot-_"

"Hey," Kuwata said, and both Ishimaru and Oowada whirled to glare at him. He flinched. "Uh, you're making Fujisaki cry."

"Shit," Oowada hissed. "Uh. Kuwata, shut the door."

Kuwata shrugged and shut the door, closing the two of them in.

"Fujisaki-kun cries quite easily," Ishimaru mused. Oowada grabbed onto the front of his shirt.

"You been making that kid cry?" Oowada snapped. Ishimaru shoved him away.

"Of course not! I was simply commenting on the fact that he cries _quite easily!_ It's a fact! Not that you know much about that; by the way, if your academics continue on the path they are currently on, you will be _required _to sign up for tutoring," Ishimaru said. His scowl deepened. "Sadly, I will probably be the one who has to teach you."

"Oh, whatever," Oowada said. "I don't fucking need someone like you to help me."

"Someone like _me_? What's that supposed to mean?" Ishimaru said. "Someone who has his life planned out? Someone who knows how to be a productive member of society? Someone with a moral code?"

"Someone who won't do anything except what he's told and sucks up to every fuckin' figure of authority in a ten mile radius," Oowada said. Ishimaru's jaw tightened.

"What are you planning on doing, then?" Ishimaru said. "Are you and that damned gang going to wreak havoc forever?"

Oowada opened his mouth, then he shut it again. "I don't have time for this," he said, looking like he wanted to hit Ishimaru, but instead turning around and stalking out of the Disciplinary Committee room. Ishimaru was left alone, shaking with anger and deep crescent marks in the palms of his hands.

He hated Oowada. He hated everything about him. And the feeling was mutual; he knew that. He just wished… he just wished that Oowada had never shoved him aside those few days earlier. So much had happened since then, and none of it was any good.

Overall, his life was going downhill fast, and Kiyotaka Ishimaru hated it.

Ikusaba entered the room a few minutes later, saw his face, and stopped in her tracks. "Oowada," she said, and Ishimaru nodded, fingernails somehow finding their way deep into his palms again.

"He doesn't know when to stop, and I cannot get rid of him," Ishimaru said. He turned to face the board. "It would be fine with us three – as you can see, Sonia Nevermind joined our Committee. We would be more than fine. We were fine with just the two of us, really. Why does he have to come and _ruin_ everything?"

"I'm going to go talk to Junko-chan," Ikusaba said. When he looked back at her, she offered him an awkward smile. "She said she had something to tell me. I heard yelling. I wanted to know what was going on. Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Ikusaba-kun," Ishimaru said, still staring at the board. He had the childish impulse to just erase Oowada's name from the board and rip up his detention slip booklet… but that would be exactly what he wanted, wouldn't it? For Ishimaru to cave like that?

No. If there was one thing Kiyotaka Ishimaru was, it was determined. He was going to stick with Oowada on the Disciplinary Committee. More than that, he was going to try and be as friendly as he could manage. He was going to smile. He was going to treat Oowada just like every other member of the Committee, and not as the delinquent he was.

Yes. Ishimaru was not going to give Mondo Oowada what he wanted. He was going to lead his Disciplinary Committee of four and he was going to do it _well._

* * *

**This still isn't as good as the argument I'd originally thought up but I can't think of what that one was about for the life of me. But. Yeah.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Ishimaru

The next few days were, understandably, quite difficult to get through.

He kept a smile on his face whenever Oowada was in the room, he offered to help Oowada with homework, he treated him just as he would any other member of his Disciplinary Committee. In fact, he was nicer to Oowada than if he had just been some member of his Committee.

And it was killing him inside.

He was glad for the weekend, when it came – there was to be a quick meeting on Saturday, but other than that, he would be able to throw himself into his schoolwork. He had also been reading a few classic novels in their original language, the book on one side of his desk, English-Japanese or French-Japanese dictionary on the other side if he ran across a word he didn't know, and was almost done with Lord of the Flies, halfway done with Les Miserables.

He wasn't fluent in either English or French, but he could read English well enough, and after muddling through six hundred pages of Les Miserables, he could manage to stumble his way through something written in French. Languages were something he enjoyed learning, anyway; literature could be bothersome with different meanings and implications, but languages had always fascinated him. He loved seeing the same meaning be two different words, he liked how grammar was structured in different languages, though some languages were a bit more… interestingly structured than others.

However, before he could study and read a bit more, he had to get through this Disciplinary Committee meeting. Perhaps Oowada had decided to visit home for the weekend. Perhaps it would be only him, Ikusaba, and Sonia.

He shouldn't have hoped for that, however. He was in the club room half an hour before anyone else, of course, pacing, waiting for another one of his members to show up.

There was a sticky note on the desk. Ishimaru frowned, at first – it could leave residue on the desk – but then he read it and his heart sank.

_Junko-chan needed me to do something for her. I'll be gone the entire weekend._

_ Sorry,_

_ Mukuro Ikusaba_

Just as he read the note for approximately the fifth time, Sonia entered.

"Hello, Ishimaru-san!" she said brightly. She glanced around. "Am I early?"

"Just a little," Ishimaru said. "Though, we are only waiting for Oowada-kun. Ikusaba-kun is gone for the weekend."

"Oh, I see," Sonia said. She sat down in one of the chairs. "Do you mind if I read while we wait?"

"Not at all," Ishimaru said, crumbling up the sticky note and throwing it away. Sonia pulled out some magazine in a language he didn't know, though from the bloody footprint on the cover, he could guess what the magazine was about.

Oowada was fifteen minutes late.

"You're late," Ishimaru said through his smile. Oowada glanced at him.

"Yeah," he said. "Big fuckin' deal."

"Anyway," Ishimaru said, keeping his gaze on Sonia, who put away her magazine and smiled back at him. "I would just like to discuss a few things. First of all, since Ikusaba-kun is gone for the weekend, there will only be three of us to make sure that nobody misbehaves this weekend. Sonia-kun, if you could watch in the middle of the day, and Oowada-kun at night, before light's out of course, I would be willing to take the morning shift."

"That sounds most agreeable!" Sonia said, and Ishimaru nodded. Oowada rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said. "I'm starving. See you."

Ishimaru had to hold himself back from dragging Oowada back into the Disciplinary Committee room and lecturing him about the importance of not leaving before he was dismissed, but instead dug his fingernails into his palms and forced the smile.

"Ishimaru-san? Are you quite alright?" Sonia asked. Ishimaru jumped.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine," he said.

"Oowada-san can be a handful sometimes, can't he?' Sonia asked. Ishimaru nodded.

"Sometimes," he said. "I believe I am going to do a round of the school before my shift ends. Goodbye."

He left the room. He'd go to the top of the school and work his way down. He'd probably find Hagakure sleeping in the garden, and Asahina or working out with Oogami. Fukawa would be in the library, moping because Togami always went home for the weekends. Tanaka would be exercising his hamsters somewhere, hopefully somewhere far away from the cafeteria.

Before he saw any of them, however, he saw Souda.

Souda, who was staring at the door with a look of immense concentration on his face. When he saw Ishimaru he jumped, glanced around, and beckoned for him to come closer.

"Yes, Souda-kun?" Ishimaru asked. His smile slipped but he didn't quite care at this point.

"D'ya think if I joined your… Committee thing, Sonia-san would like me?" Souda blurted out. Ishimaru blinked.

"I don't know," he said. "Perhaps you should ask her yourself."

"Man, I can't do that!" Souda said. "She's so pretty… and a blonde princess is every guy's dream, y'know? I bet you're after her! That's why she joined! The two a' you are probably… probably doin' inappropriate things behind my back, aren't you?"

"Souda-kun," Ishimaru said. "I believe you need to calm down."

"Oowada _said _you had a Disciplinary Committee Harem, so now you got _two _a' the hottest chicks in school!"

"Souda-kun, if you do not calm down I will have to give you Monday detention," Ishimaru said, and Souda stopped talking. He was breathing hard, face bright red, hand drawn up in a fist in front of his face. Then he completely deflated, slumping against a wall and pulling his hat down to cover his eyes.

After a few moments, Souda peeked out from under the hat.

"So, about joinin' up…"

Though he was not completely sure Souda's intentions of joining were entirely pure, more Disciplinary Committee members meant a more lawful school. Perhaps he could get Pekoyama to join, she seemed like a strong-minded individual. A bit like Ikusaba, really.

It didn't take Ishimaru long to put Souda's name on the board and give him a booklet of detention slips, as well as running over the rules quickly. He then went to do a quick round of the school.

Oowada, Kuwata, and Fujisaki were in the Recreation Room, playing a card game. Ishimaru hesitated at the door, watching them. They all looked so happy. Even Fujisaki, who was known to be intimidated quite easily, was smiling and laughing along with them. Ishimaru was not quite sure what game they were playing – Oowada snapped "BS" whenever Kuwata laid down any cards, and Kuwata always took the entire deck with a scowl on his face – but… they seemed to be having fun.

He watched them for a few more minutes. He watched the way Oowada would ruffle Fujisaki's hair, or nudge Kuwata with his shoulder, or grin when he was winning. He noticed how he would laugh, and swear sometimes, but there was nothing angry about it. It was just a friendly environment, inviting and warm.

Ishimaru swallowed. He should leave. He should go on with his rounds.

But he couldn't help but watch them. He couldn't help but watch how comfortable they seemed with each other. Even Ikusaba didn't look that comfortable when she was around him. Ishimaru was not the best at reading social cues, and he could tell that they were close.

After a few more minutes, he managed to tear himself away. He kept going, nudging Hagakure awake and reminding him when the sprinklers would go on. He reminded Tanaka to keep his hamsters away from the cafeteria. He did all of this and then went back to his room to bury himself in his studies.

* * *

**i don't really know where i'm going with this**


	8. Chapter Eight: Ishimaru

The only person that showed up for the Disciplinary Committee meeting on Monday was Mondo Oowada.

Ishimaru left the door open for ten minutes later than he usually did, waiting for Ikusaba or Sonia or Souda, but none of them appeared. He frowned and glanced at Oowada, who was sitting slumped down in a chair, feet up on the table.

With a sigh, Ishimaru shut the door. "I suppose this is all for today," he said, and Oowada grunted. Ishimaru sighed, resisting the urge to sink down into a chair and rub his temples. Instead, he cleared his throat. Oowada glanced at him, then back at his knees.

It was awkward for a few more moments. Ishimaru glanced at his agenda for the day's meeting, then decided that it would likely be wasted on Oowada. He could perhaps practice 'casual conversation?'

"Oowada-kun!" he said, and Oowada glanced up.

"What?" he snapped. Oops. This was not going as well as he had hoped.

"How did your weekend go? I sincerely hope that you completed all of your homework!" Ishimaru said, managing a grin. Oowada rolled his eyes.

"You don' care unless I say I didn't fuckin' do any homework, which is a lie, 'cause Fujisaki and me worked a little on some, but it was fine," Oowada said. "Played cards with Kuwata and Fujisaki. Worked out. Sunday I hopped on my bike and took a ride."

It was quiet for a few moments.

"You?" Oowada asked, and it took Ishimaru a few moments to realize that Oowada was asking him how his weekend went.

"I am glad to say that I completed all of my homework," Ishimaru said. "I also managed to fit in a bit of studying for the history exam we have coming up! Studying is important!"

"Sure," Oowada said, rolling his eyes. "Meanwhile, other people have friends."

"Friends are secondary," Ishimaru said. "If one has spare time after reaching his or her goals, then they can find friends. If friends happen on their own, that is fine. But one should _not _be distracted when they are trying to get something productive done with their life."

"Do you really just study all the time? Doesn't that get boring? Shit, look at me, just talking to this fucking loser about studying," Oowada said, laughing a little. Ishimaru scowled.

"Of course not," he snapped. "If you are not going to be of any help, then just leave."

"Help? Help _what_? Fucking Christ," Oowada said, standing up and stretching. He left the room as quickly as possible, slamming the door behind him, and then Ishimaru allowed himself to sit down and sigh. He should perhaps talk to the headmaster about how much longer Oowada was going to have to be on his Disciplinary Committee.

He had planned to do that later in the day, but before he could go speak to the headmaster, another incident happened.

There was another fight.

Ishimaru had been lecturing Kuwata about running in the halls (_again_) when Oowada put a hand on his shoulder and shoved him back gently.

"Leave the kid alone," he said, and Ishimaru turned on him.

"I suppose you think so because he's your so-called _friend_? You're favo-"

"No, I'm not. I just don't think anyone should have ta listen to a half hour long lecture on something as stupid as running in the goddam halls. Grow the fuck up," Oowada said. He turned and walked away.

"Kuwata-kun, stay here," Ishimaru said before chasing after Oowada. "What, exactly, do you mean by 'grow up?' I assure you that I am fully capable of handling adult responsibilities-"

"Sometimes you just have to fucking grow up and let it go," Oowada snapped. "It doesn't matter if Kuwata runs through the halls or whatever bulllshit you pinned on him, but-"

"I assure you it matters _very much_! Obviously one such as you, with no idea of right or wrong-"

It's Oowada who throws the first punch this time. It takes Ishimaru completely by surprise – suddenly he's on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth, a few teeth feeling loose. Oowada looks shocked for a moment, and then his brutish face transforms into an expression of anger.

Ishimaru barely thinks about it. He rams into Oowada's legs and takes him down with him. There's a crowd starting to gather, but that doesn't matter. What did matter was hitting Oowada in the nose, which he did, and Oowada cracking an elbow painfully against Ishimaru's ribs, which he did.

What mattered was Ishimaru not caring that he was gasping for breath and using Oowada's ridiculous hair to his advantage, grabbing onto it and pulling. Oowada let out a strangled yelp and grabbed Ishimaru's collar, twisting and cutting off his air supply. Ishimaru's hands left Oowada's hair and clawed at Oowada's hand. Now the fact that he couldn't quite breathe concerned him quite a bit.

He kicked out his feet, squirmed his entire body, and clawed at Oowada's hand. Oowada had him pinned against the floor, his knuckles pressing into Ishimaru's windpipe and collar of his uniform twisted tight. Ishimaru was flat on his back with absolutely no advantage whatsoever.

After Ishimaru managed to dig his severely short fingernails into the webbing between Oowada's thumb and forefinger, Oowada let go. The two of them stayed like that for what felt like forever but was probably closer to three or four seconds, Ishimaru on the floor, gasping for breath, Oowada on his hands and knees over him, head down, ridiculous hairstyle brushing against Ishimaru's cheek.

"Oowada-kun," Ishimaru said as soon as he got his breath back. "I do not believe there will be any escaping detention this time."

Oowada barked out a short laugh. "Fuck, you're probably right. Think I'll be able to convince him to let me quit that stupid goddam Committee?"

"I certainly hope so," Ishimaru said. It was strange. This was the first real civil conversation he'd been able to have with Ishimaru, and they had just been fighting. He'd been fighting again. How was his family supposed to be proud of him – how was he supposed to be proud of _himself _– if he kept behaving in such a manner? Oowada evoked such a strong emotional reaction in him it was difficult to keep his composure.

"Well," Oowada said after a brief pause. "Should we just go?"

"If you would get off of me, perhaps we could," Ishimaru said, a hint of snappishness back in his voice. He felt sort of hollow – there was no escaping detention now, and his records would be marked, and he would be shamed, he would no longer be the Perfect Student…

Now he was getting emotional.

Oowada stood up, offering a hand to Ishimaru. Ishimaru ignored it, standing up himself and brushing off his uniform. He would face this with dignity. He would not cry. His voice would not quiver. He would face it like the man he was.

Hopefully.

* * *

**I don't actually know where I'm going with this I just like writing Ishimaru.**


End file.
